


Leather Wrapped Serpents

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Voice!Theo, Alpha!Theo, Badass Boyfriends, Bitch!Scott, Blow Job, Dark fic, Deadbeat!Raff, Debts, First Time, Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, Gambling, Group Sex, Human Collateral, Human Trafficking, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sceo Week, Selfcest, Stripping, Whored Out, Wolf Job, alpha voice, dark themes, dub con, human!Scott, non con, public blow job, sceo - Freeform, werewolf!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott’s a blushing virgin who’s taken in by the harsh leather clad Theo who has decided he’s going to take Scott’s virginity as payment for a slight.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/OMC(s), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/OMC(s), Scott McCall/Raff McCall, Scott McCall/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 41





	Leather Wrapped Serpents

**Author's Note:**

> Sceo Week 2020 - Day 2 – First Time and Badass Boyfriends
> 
> And yeah, Wolf Job is a beastars reference and a hunicast reference.

How did this sort of thing keep happening to him?   
  
Scott was not sure how he kept ending up in these sorts of situations. But they just kept happening to him.   
  
Scott’s mom had lost custody of Scott in the divorce and his father had full custody of him and he’d quickly learned that Raff McCall was a waste of space.   
  
It didn’t take Scott long to figure out that Raff was a gambler and a drunk, and spent most of the day blitzed out of his mind and most nights out gambling and drinking till sunrise. Scott had to raise himself and struggled to feed himself sometimes. But over all things only got bad when Raff spent their rent check or a bill was so past due that they shut off their water or heat.   
  
Somedays he wondered how he’d ever lived to be seventeen. He was looking forward to getting out from under his dad’s thumb in a few more months. And then things had to take a turn for the worst.   
  
Two words happened to them.   
  
Theo Raeken.   
  
Theo Raeken had started as a hood, barely a drug mule for the local drug lords. But then he’d suddenly shot up through the ranks and taken over gangs and territory. Now he was seventeen and had his fingers into every seedy thing in the neighborhood. Scott had known him since the third grade and he didn’t know how a quiet asthmatic like Theo had become someone who decided if other people lived or died.   
  
So why was Theo happening to Scott now?   
  
Because Raff had racked up a lot of debt, and Theo had apparently taken the time to buy it all up. He had consolidated all of Raff’s debt till he’d called in every debt at once. And when two of his enforcers showed up and dragged them out of their ratty apartment to where Theo and his gang were having a meeting.   
  
“Ah, glad you could make it.” Theo sat there, his body clad in black studded leather as he smirked at Scott and his dad.   
  
“Mr. Raeken… I…”   
  
“Sshh.” Theo held up a finger. “Did you know that you don’t have a single marker or chip you could call in, in the next three states in any direction? I checked.” He smirked. “I bought everyone out. No one will so much as loan you a dime.”   
  
“… I… I didn’t… I don’t…”   
  
“And I think it’s time you paid up.”   
  
“I can’t…”   
  
“I’m sorry?” Theo looked at him and Scott was sure that his eyes flashed red.   
  
“I don’t have the money… I… I don’t know how I’d even come up with a part of it…”   
  
“Are you saying you are going to have to default?” Theo smirked and his enforcers started laughing.   
  
“What’s _defaulting_ mean?” Raff was panicking now.   
  
“Oh we cut off a finger for every… let’s say… thousand dollars you owe me…?” Raff was going pale and Scott started thinking about the math and realized even if they cut off all of Raff’s fingers and toes that it wouldn’t come close to even half of the amount. “And after we run out of fingers we start on _other_ protrusions… I mean… do you really need a dick if you don’t have fingers? And if you don’t have a dick or fingers… do you really need hands?” Theo smirked and wrinkled his nose. “Seriously?” He laughed kicking Raff over and Scott realized his dad had pissed himself in fear.   
  
“i can’t pay… i…” Raff was crying.   
  
“God how did you get spawned from _this_?” Theo looked at Scott. “I’ll tell you what Raff. I’ll give you a chance to pay back half of what you owe me in one smooth actions.” Raff stopped and looked at Theo.   
  
“how…?” Raff bit his bottom lip.   
  
“Strip Scott.”   
  
“what?” Raff blinked at him.   
  
**_SMACK_**   
  
“Bitch did I stutter?” He smacked him hard enough to flip over. “You can pay half your debt by taking your son’s clothes off.”   
  
“I can’t…. I…”   
  
“Your options are strip him or start getting stuff cut off your worthless body.” Theo draped himself across the throne like chair he was on and smirked. “Make your choice wisely Raff.” He smirked, and Scott could have sworn he showed a hint of fang.   
  
“I…” Raff looked over at Scott, his eyes going wide when he saw the flash of metal behind his son, where the enforcers had pulled out a machete from inside his coat. His eyes refocused on his son and bit his lip. Scott knew what that meant. He was wondering how bad this could be for Scott. How bad would it really be to make Scott be naked in front of all these people.   
  
“dad….” Scott really didn’t like where this was going.   
  
“What do you want me to do with his clothes?” Raff closed his eyes before looking at Theo.   
  
“You can toss it on the table right here.” He patted the table in front of him.   
  
“okay.” Raff closed his eyes and stood up.   
  
“Dad….” Scott stepped back, running into the wall of muscle behind him.   
  
“I’m sorry…” Raff stepped up.   
  
“Dad… don’t…” Scott protested lamely, aware that this was going to happen.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Raff started picking at the hem of Scott’s shirt.   
  
“Dad…” Scott’s voice took on a whine to it as his shirt was lifted up and he tried to steal himself to what was going on. But by the time his shirt was tossed behind Raff, Scott was trembling. Almost as bad as his own father’s hand as he undid his belt and unzipped Scott’s jeans, before he lowered them and helped Scott out of his shoes. He turned and dropped the jeans and shoes on the table before turning around and focusing on each of Scott’s socks and turning and putting them back on the table.   
  
“I didn’t say to his underwear.” Theo glared again, his eyes flashing red.   
  
“okay.” Raff’s eyes showed his broken soul as he turned back around and took Scott’s underwear off and dropped it on the table. Scott’s hands instinctively went to cover himself as he stood there.   
  
“hold him.” No one moved. “Raff, get behind your son and hold his arms apart. I want to look at him.”   
  
“I want more off…”   
  
“I said you might get a shot at half off if you took his clothes off. I didn’t say you automatically got anything.”   
  
“how much more do I have to…”   
  
“I’ll let you know. Now hold him.” Raff nodded stiffly and moved behind Scott and moved his hands to expose Scott to the gang. “Now… that is what I’m talking about…” Theo gave a slight growl before moving up and looking closer to Scott as he studied every bare inch of Scott’s body. “The ass is nice, the lips aren’t bad, they’d look better wrapped around something…” He smirked. “But this doesn’t look bad…” Theo held Scott’s cock and balls in his hand. “Can you get hard?”   
  
“not here…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Oh… I do love a challenge.”   
  
“That’s not…” Scott shut up as Theo began to jerk him off, before pulling his thickening cock up and sucking his swelling tip into his mouth. Scott blushed furiously as Theo sucked his cock into his mouth and he rapidly filled out till he was raging hard in front of all these people and he didn’t know what to do when Theo came off of him with a wet pop.   
  
“Nice… at least eight, nearly nine…” Scott couldn’t speak. “Tell you what… I think we can make a deal.” Theo looked at Raff.   
  
“w… what sort of deal?”   
  
“You a virgin still Scott?”   
  
“yes…” Scott blushed even more.   
  
“I’ll give you half of your debt off, just completely forgive it right now…”   
  
“What for?”   
  
“For Scott.”   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“Let me spell this out for you then. I will buy Scott off of you, I will own him out right, He will be mine. Mine to do with as I please where I please and how I please. And you will fuck off and try not to get farther in debt.” Theo grinned a feral grin at Raff.   
  
“I…”   
  
“Going…” Theo looked Raff in the eyes, raising three fingers and lowering one.   
  
“But I…”   
  
“Going…” A second finger lowered.   
  
“Deal.” Raff bit his lip.   
  
“Show him out, you’ll have a write up tomorrow. I’ll be there to collect Scott’s things.” Theo grinned and Raff scrambled off to the door and glanced back at Scott before being pushed out the door.   
  
“theo…” Scott’s voice sounded small even to his ears.   
  
“Oh I like that sound…” Theo’s eyes went fully crimson.   
  
“wha…”   
  
“You need something to wear…” Theo snapped his fingers and someone walked up and handed him something that he quickly wrapped around Scott’s neck. It was a black leather spiked dog collar with a small tag that read: Scotty, Property of Theo Raeken. Scott felt his face burn with shame.   
  
“you know…”   
  
“Why do you think I bought all your dad’s debt?”   
  
“theo…” Scott traced the tags.   
  
“I’ve had a crush on you since the third grade.” Theo leaned in and whispered in Scott’s ear. “You were the only one like me… and I just… I couldn’t stand how your dad treated you even then. And watching you over the years… you’ve done well for yourself with what you were handed. But I heard over the years how bad things had gotten.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“And then I heard about how you were practically starving for days on end and sitting in the dark trying to survive his latest fuck up… and it took a lot to have him killed.” Theo felt Scott tense. “But I knew you’d hate me if I did that. As fucked up as he is… and I hope I proved that much to you…” Theo put his hand under Scott’s chin and raised his face up to look him in the eye, his eyes still crimson. “What’s wrong?”   
  
“I’m naked…”   
  
“No, no you’re not babe… you’re wearing your collar… that’s all the clothes a bitch like you needs.” Theo smirked as he shook his head at Scott as if he’d said the silliest thing he could imagine.   
  
“but what about school?” Scott pouted.   
  
“What about school?”   
  
“I can’t very well go naked.”   
  
“You’re not naked.” Theo’s hand got a firmer grip on Scott’s chin. “I told you. You’re fully dressed.” His eyes glowed brighter. “And so what if you go to school. I like the idea of showing off my bitch to everyone who has eyes.”   
  
“Theo… I can’t very well…”   
  
“Yes.” Theo squeezed harder, almost bruising Scott. “You can. And you will.” He smiled again as he walked away and draped himself over his chair again. “Now… I want to see you perform a bit before I get to the main attraction.”   
  
“W-what’s that?”   
  
“Why my taking your virginity silly.”   
  
“Theo we can’t…”   
  
“You’re my bitch, and I intend to use you when ever and where ever I want.” Theo smirked. “So yeah you’re first time’s going to be right here, on this table, in front of my entire pack.” He definitely had fangs now. “And like I said, before that I want you to put on a show.”   
  
“What kind of show?” Scott shivered, not covering himself up because he knew Theo wanted to see him squirm, even as he turned in on himself more and more.   
  
“Oh you’re going to jerk off for my pack. They’re going to watch their new resident bitch stroke himself off in front of them and then they’re going to watch me fuck that virgin ass of yours till you’re a bitch in heat and then I’m going to pass you around to reward my favorites.”   
  
“P-pass me around?” Scott’s face paled with fear.   
  
“Oh babe, didn’t you understand, you’re the bitch. And bitches are meant to be every body’s meat.” He bit the air as he smirked at Scott who looked around and saw several glowing pools of liquid amber looking at him hungrily.   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“Liam come here.” Liam stepped up, he was shirtless in a black leather jacket and black jeans with a dog collar across his neck and a leash down between his pecks. “Liam, transform.” Liam nodded left his features become more lupine in nature, till he’d fully transformed into his beta form. “You see Scott, a few years ago I was a worthless low-level grunt who was always going to be the loser. I had asthma, couldn’t run from the cops, didn’t have a lot of strength, and I was expendable…” He smirked. “And then… this half-crazed wolf thing in the woods charged me when I was burying a dead body. Next thing I know I’m walking back to town bleeding down my side and before I can make it back to the boss or the safe house the bleeding’s stopped so I just called in that everything went okay and went home to sleep it off.” He flexed his hand, his claws coming out.   
  
“The next day my senses were jacked up, and it took me ages to work out what had happened. I was transforming into a werewolf.”   
  
“Werewolves aren’t real.”   
  
“Really?” Theo gestured to Liam. “Anyways, it didn’t take long for the old alpha to call me to him, and when he ordered my submission, I slit his throat and put a hole through his heart. Funny thing happens when you kill the alpha. You become the alpha.” His eyes flashed again. “Took a bit of trial and error but I figured out how to turn my friends and slaughter my enemies. Two months in and I had thinned out the ranks. Three months and I was running the gang. Another month and I owned this territory. I get stronger and I keep making new wolves to run the smaller territories in my name.”   
  
“Theo that’s…”   
  
“Insane? But the truth. Everyone in the pack here tonight is a wolf. Or almost ready for the bite that’ll make them my loyal pack. And once they’re bound to me by the magic of the bite, I can make them do anything I want.”   
  
“Theo…”   
  
“ _Strip Liam._ ” Theo’s voice vibrated and sent shivers down Scott’s body as Liam’s eyes went glassy and he simple took his jacket off and undid his jeans before stepping out of them revealing he was going commando underneath. “My voice alone can order them to do anything. I could have the entire pack gang bang you, or him or each other. And they’d keep going till I told them to stop.” Theo smirked tugging on Liam’s leash. “ _Suck my cock while I watch Scott jerk off._ ” Liam opened Theo’s jeans and pulled him out into the open, the sight of his cock making Scott blush before Liam swallowed it to the root in one go.   
  
“Get on with it.” Theo gestured at Scott.   
  
“I… I’ve never…”   
  
“What you’re going to tell me you don’t touch yourself too?”   
  
“I do… It’s just…” Scott blushed.   
  
“You don’t like an audience?” Theo smirked.   
  
“yeah…” Scott looked down, trying to use the fringe of his hair to hide his face.   
  
“Too bad. I love showing off. So get to it. Or I can use the voice on you.” Scott’s face shot up as he looked in horror at Theo.   
  
“Y-you…”   
  
“It works on humans too Scott.”   
  
“but…”   
  
“ _Start stroking bitch._ ” Scott’s hand went to his swollen cock and try as he might he couldn’t stop himself from stroking his cock. On and on he went, unable to cover himself or really focus on anything but his cock, he soon found himself shooting his load all across the dingy floor of the room they were in. “Good bitch.” Scott blushed. “ _You can stop now._ ” His hand stopped and he let go of himself. “Feel better.”   
  
“some…” Scott blushed lightly.   
  
“Good.” Theo gestured to him and he came to him, feeling a little dirty but letting Theo grip the back of his neck. “Now watch Liam, and when I give the word I want you to swap with him and take my dick in your throat.”   
  
“I’m not sure…” Scott kept glancing down and Theo helped him to his knees before putting his head against his thigh, where he could watch his cock going in and out of Liam’s mouth.   
  
“You’ll do fine.” Theo carded his fingers through Scott’s hair and then he used that voice and it was like something electric rolled through Scott. “ _Liam, stop sucking my cock and go offer your services to the pack._ ” Liam got up with out complain and went off into the crowd and was soon on his knees again blowing someone else. “Your turn.” Scott swallowed hard and leaned in hesitantly licked the wide head. Stealing himself he took the whole head in his mouth and looked up at Theo before he started to take more.   
  
He got about half way down the thick seven inches of Theo’s cock before he gagged and had to back off. “sorry.” He blushed.   
  
“ _You’re able to deep throat my cock Scott, now try again._ ” Scott felt the world slip away from him and soon found himself buried to the hilt sucking Theo’s cock that was now blocking his air way but as he rose up he quickly drew in breath before exhaling on the way down. It didn’t take long of this before Theo grabbed his hair and held him down flush against his crotch as he unloaded inside his throat. Scott was held there nearly choking on Theo’s wide meat as he kept cumming for the longest time. Eventually he let Scott up.   
  
“Fuck that was good.” Scott blushed and wiped his chin. “Wasn’t it good?”   
  
“I guess?” Scott wasn’t sure what to make of how he felt right now.   
  
“You guess?” Theo tightened his grip.   
  
“I just… I’ve never…”   
  
“Well while you’re thinking about it you can lick your load off the floor.”   
  
“Theo…”   
  
“ _I said be a good bitch and lick your cum off that mother fucking floor bitch._ ” Theo growled in his face and Scott’s body moved of its own accord and he was soon lowering his tongue to lap at his cold load on the floor. He hated every second of it, but some how he felt like Theo loved every second of his humiliation no matter what he might say later. “Learned your lesson yet?” Theo came up behind him.   
  
“iii sowwwy teeo!” Scott tried to talk as he licked the floor.   
  
“Not as sorry as you will be bitch.” Two slick fingers went into his upturned ass and slid in all the way to the hand in one solid and painful moment. “ _Don’t stop licking till I’m done_.” Scott wanted to cry but he kept licking the floor as Theo added a third finger and started pounding his hole with his fingers. This wasn’t how he wanted to lose his virginity. This…   
  
“ffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” Scott moaned as three fingers worked across something deep inside him.   
  
“I thought that might change your tune.” Theo chuckled as he pounded away at Scott’s hole with his fingers until he felt Scott tense up again as he shot his second load. “Looks like you have more to clean up. Scott’s face was crimson as he moved and started lapping up his fresh load from the floor while Theo kept buggering him. A third load and more humiliation to lick up off the floor before Theo pulled his fingers out and let Scott up. “Now it’s time to make you a good bitch.” Scott was still crimson as Theo sat down properly on his throne and patted his lap, his hard cock still out in the open as Scott crawled up his owner and faced his abuser head on.   
  
“Now sit on it.” Theo took a hold of himself smacking the swollen tip against Scott’s well fingered loose hole. He grunted slightly as the took the large head and it stretched him in ways that the fingers hadn’t. Soon he was sitting fully on Theo, having taken him to the hilt. “Now move.”   
  
“no… not…”   
  
“ _Bounce on my cock._ ” Scott started moving, and didn’t stop as Theo came, either time, or the other three times Scott came all over himself before Theo told him he could stop. After that he was passed around the entire pack. Fifty-seven horny werewolves fucked Scott till he could barely stand up. In the morning as the sun came up Theo had an arm around Scott, he was shirtless with a silver chain around his neck while he had his leather jacket draped over Scott’s naked body. But they walked through town till they arrived at Raff’s apartment and knocked on the door.   
  
“Morning. I’m going to fuck him in his old bed. When I’m done you can take a turn. Or you can tend to cleaning him up. Either way I’m going to gather up the shit I think he needs and then another couple rounds I’ll take him back to my place.” Theo walked Scott through the apartment, using the smell of Scott to tell which one was his bedroom.   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“Strip and when you cum in him I’ll take another quarter of what you owe me still off.” Scott’s head hung; he knew then that he was going to end up riding his dad’s cock before the day was through. And he was oddly okay with that. A few hours later he was walking with Theo, Theo holding him up right while also carrying the trash bag full of his meager belongings. Raff’s cum all over his face and leaking out of his ass with Theo’s as he walked naked down the street, his collar clipped via a leash to Theo’s wrist, showing off his possession as they walked home.   
  
“And if you think that was wild… just wait till you’ve earned the bite.” Theo whispered in his ear before smacking his ass. “Fuck it’s good to be alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was streamed to a live audience.


End file.
